Knock On Wood Lore And Extras
by LeMafiaKreb
Summary: This is just prewritten lore that i will push out during writer’s blocks or when i have no time to work on the actual story. Hope you enjoy! :D
1. The Beggining Of Time

AUTHOR'S NOTES

I said I would write lore, and I will write lore. :D

This is the rewrite of the myth that Sarah told Thomas on chapter eight, Halfhearted Building. It is essentially written from a third person perspective, and everything stated here is the 'true' story.

On with the myth!

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

When the world was very new, and time had not yet begun, the sun shone without purpose. The sands of life had no-one to give them shape, and thus the world remained motionless.

On day, the sun decided to caress the earth with it's light, and in the process it scorched an area, soon to become the nether. The heat provided created the first spirit, one without name or voice, with eyes the color of pure gold.

The sun tasked this spirit with the creation of others, so that they may help shape the earth. The spirit created the six original light spirits in response.

The sun, thankful for the golden-eyes spirit's help, granted him immortality, in a way that would still allow him to grow and mature. 'Whenever you die', stated the sun, 'I will be there to help you back up, and you will spawn anew at the center of the world.'

The seven spirits worked under the loving and caring light of the sun, shaping the world. When the first spirit encountered the nether, he shaped four more spirits to protect it, the Blaze, the Ghast, the Magma Cube, and the Pigman. These, having been scorched from birth, rebelled their purpose, and destroyed everything in their path.

The seven spirits, worried for the world, banished the four nether spirits to the underground, deep into the world's core, as well as the scorched land which they walked. But the darkness within them had managed to escape their mortal bodies. It plagued the original six spirits. When the sun wasn't looking, the darkness enveloped the spirit's bodies, expelling the good within.

They built monsters with the soul sand, and these destroyed everything the seven spirits had built. The golden-eyed spirit shaped the six original leaders, so the shadow spirits could have mortal bodies once again.

They built everything that had been destroyed, as well as amazing structues scattered around the world

The evil spirits grew jealous, and sent their legion of monsters after the great leaders. The golden spirit created an army for each of the ancient leaders, so that these could defend themselves and their land.

The battle was ferocious, and many mobs were killed many the evil spirit's monsters. Even so, the great leaders and the golden spirit remained victorious, and the evil spirits were slain.

The darkness from the evil spirits was harnessed by a single monster, their last creation. It was a replica of the golden spirit, with soulless black eyes. This spirit was sent to hide, and kill the golden spirit when the time came.

In the meantime, this spirit spread it's darkness to all the monsters that still roamed the land.

The six original leaders perished. The remaining warriors of their great armies built statues for each one, and the golden spirit helped. Before he too perished, he declared that there would be night, but the light would always prevail.

He created the first ender dragon egg, and placed it under the endermen's care. The ancient endermen warped as far away as possible, building the end and it's citadel. The golden spirit stated his first and last words.

"My light will fade every time I respawn, my memory with it. One warrior from one clan at random will be tasked by the dragon to collect a sword and bring it to me, every lifetime I take, so I may defeat the darkness once more."

With these words, his body turned to ash, and he disappeared, lost in the wind.

This marked the beginning of time, and the reason behind the monsters hatred.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Author's Notes

Ah, that felt good. :P

I finally started with this. I will be posting the legends and myths as they are told in the original story, Knock-On-Wood. Be sure to check it out! :D

Anyway, I'm off. Thank you for your time, and good day!

~ LeMafiaKreb


	2. The EnderQueen That Hated Water

Author's Notes

Okay! Some more lore.

This is the myth that Eba shared with Thomas on chapter ten. The details may vary in the story, but this is the actual story, as in what 'really' happened.

Of course, none of this happened. It's just me and my imagination.

Enjoy!

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

After the begging of time, and during the eighth generation of leaders, tragedy struck the enderman clan.

The eighth queen was to celebrate her wedding ceremony on the water, just like all of the other queens before her. The sea became jealous of the queens, because they all found someone. But the sea could not.

The day of the ceremony, the sea sent a terrible storm to ruin it. However, the storm did much more than that. Multiple endermen lost their lives, including the queens partner. The sea was horrified at what it had caused.

The queen, furious with the sea, demanded the endermen turned their backs on it. The clan's council thought of this as ridiculous. The ender Queen teraveled to the seashore, in search of answered.

"I did not mean for this to happen. I'm sorry, dear. I was jealous, and my loneliness forced me to lash out." The ender Queen was not pleased. "Your anger cost me the love of my life. If you were jealous, why did you not speak a thing? There is a small stretch of land that separates you from the open water. We endermen could have removed it to help you. But now? No-one will." The Queen left, hurt and angry, leaving the sea wordless.

The queen refused to talk to anyone, and she refused to drink. The healers from both the zombie clan and slime clan could not make her drink. "That bitch took my beloved. I want nothing to do with her." She repeated this every time anyone offered her water. She died from dehydration, and internal suffering.

The sea watched helpless. When the queen passed away, she whispered underneath her breath. "Forgive me. I did not want this. I shall help your people whenever I can, however I can." This promise has lasted for centuries, through the test of time.

This is why there has never been a drought on enderman land, and the story of the queen that hated water.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

More Author's Notes

This was a rather short one, and it honestly has nothing to do with the original story, but I thought I might put it up here regardless.

Anyway, thank you for your time, and good day!

~ LeMafiaKreb


	3. Character Backstory: Sarah

Author's Notes

This is a Backstory for Sarah. It doesn't affect the original story in any way, so it's safe to read even if you haven't read the original story Knock-On-Wood (go check it out btw)

Anywho, here's the backstory!

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Sarah's POV

I woke up on the floor again.

Everything is fuzzy, but I can still recall fragments of my dream. Correction, nightmare. It was about my mother again. One would have thought I'd let it go by now, but it haunts me.

I can smell the pork my dad is cooking downstairs. My back and limbs are sore, imdicating that I had been there for quite some time. But my head feels okay, mostly. I groggily change from my pajamas to some regular clothes and downstairs. Dad greets me with a tired smile. "Hey, pumpkin. How are you feeling?"

I made my best effort at a smile. "Okay, I guess. Tired, mostly." He nodded, turning his attention back to our meal. "I know, darling. Do you have any tasks today?" I shook my head and pulled out a chair for myself. "No. It's my off day." He nodded and served the pork on two separate plates. "Good. Someone dropped off something for you..."

He dug around in his pockets before coming up with a slightly crumpled envelope. It had a small, red seal bearing the royal crest. I opened it and read it aloud. "The Skeleton King requests your presence at the castle today at 11:30am." We looked at each other in surprise. The king was asking for me!

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go get dressed! It's already ten of the morning!" I nodded and dashed upstairs, completely forgetting about my breakfast. I took a quick shower and jumped into my best clothes. I was not like other girls who loved frilly dresses and such, but I still had some decent outfits.

I was out the door at eleven, and rushed towards the castle. It took me almost twenty minutes to get there, but at least my clothes weren't too dirty. I chose to have a shoulder-less dress boots. I was not one for high-heels. The two guards at the entrance opened the gates and I walked in, fiddling with my hair a little.

The king was right there, sitting on his polished throne. I bowed before him. "You requested to see me, your highness?" His stern face didn't change. "Yes. I have a task for you that is of the utmost importance. The elder prince is dead." This news shocked me. Someone killed the heir to the throne. I looked up with my mouth open. "What?"

His gaze showed no emotion. "Yes. Poisoned by his own brother. You two are related, are you not?" I nodded and he continued. "Your task is to hunt him down." I was still unable to move. "His brother? How do you know?" He stood up, an air of rage to him. "Do you doubt my knowledge? The young prince ran the day the elder prince was found dead."

I nodded, still numb. "Tomorrow you will set out to find him." I looked back up to him. "But sir, how can you be so sure? Maybe there was a misunderstanding-" He interrupted me with a booming voice. "You are to bring him to me, alive. Do you understand?"

I nodded. "Good. You have two weeks to find and return him." He sat down and bent closer. "If you are unsuccessful, your and your father will be claimed deserters and be hung in the town square." This news made me shake. He was going to kill my dad if I couldn't find him... "I'll bring him back to you, sir."

He sat back. "Then go. Tomorrow you will begin the hunt."

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Time leap: 24 hours. Sarah's POV

I had woken up early to make breakfast. I didn't know if I would return, so I made my father's favorite. Steak-and-mushroom stew. He came down, still tired from his work. He spends his days in the mines, or helping build homes. "Is that my favorite stew I smell?" I smiled at him. "Yes. Today is the day." He nodded and sat down. "Today is the day..."

I had started training the second I changed back into my regular clothes. It didn't seem to matter to the king that I was one of his best warriors. Or his relative. Me and my father, we were his family. But he treated us like regular people. We weren't poor, but we didn't receive any special treatment either.

When the prince's parents were killed, the king took them in. But he didn't seem to care much about them either. I trained and trained until my muscles ached of exhaustion. I woke up on the bed this time, thankfully. We ate in silence, and we said our final goodbyes.

I walked to the nearest guard center and asked for my gear. I never let go of my bow, so I turned down the one they offered me. I was given leather armor and a pack of food rations. Enough for two weeks. Once I had put everything on, I trudged towards the main gate. We lived in the city surrounding the castle, and the city was surrounded by a wall. The whole thing was built up by endermen.

I trudged on. The first four days were unsuccessful, not even a single clue. But the king's men had told me he was going west, so I travelled west. The fifth day I saw him. His cloak was tattered and broken, and he was sitting down beside a campfire. He was breathing heavily, his knife out and bathed in blood. I drew my bow and nocked an arrow.

But I didn't fire.

I hesitated, and he looked up. Most of my features were hidden in the darkness, but the glint of an arrow is unmistakable. He quickly stood up and grabbed his things. I let go of the string, and the arrow flew towards him. In a swift manouver, he dodged the proyectile and dashed away into the woods.

I followed him, running around the trees and above any obstacles. He pulled out a red-tipped arrow and he lit it on fire. Prepared to dodge, my body tensed and I sidestepped just a little. But he aimed the weapon at the sky, and I heard it whistle as he let go of the string. The second it was out of the tree line, phantoms began to shriek and they dove at the proyectile.

I turned up to look at them for a second, but when I searched the woods again, I couldn't find Jack. I had lost him. The monsters in the forest heard the phantoms, and they surrounded me in seconds. I ran as fast as I could, hoping to find some way to shake them. Then I heard more shrieks to my right, so turned in that direction.

And was met with beautiful hazel eyes.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

More Author's Notes

I'm a little unsure so as to the quality of this chapter. There was not much I could write here, but I have some good ideas regarding some of the other character's backstories.

Anywho, thank you for your time, and good day!

~ LeMafiaKreb


	4. Character Backstory: Simon

Giddy Author's Notes

I have wanted to write down Simon's Backstory for a long time, and now that's what I'm going to do! :D

Anywho, on with the Backstory!

(FYI, these things start from a significant point in the character's life and end when they meet the others.)

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Simon's POV (duh)

I was hanging out with Jess for her birthday. Well, to make up for missing her birthday, more like. We had been throwing water balloons and fiddling with her stuff and just enjoying ourselves. She's the only one who got me. The only one who understood. I had even told her I was a whisperer, and she didn't take it as badly as I thought she would. She even found it cool.

We had left her house a few hours ago to explore the surroundings. Y'know, the forests and little rivers and just... everything. "I have an idea." I turned to her. "Really? What?" She flashed me a mischievous smile. "What if we have fun with some creepers?" I smiled. I was perfectly capable of keeping them at bay, so it didn't seem like such a bad idea. "Well, where are we gonna get them?"

She whispered her plan in my ear, and I nodded. So, in the middle of the night, we met up in front of the massive sewer gate on the west side of the city. Jess had something wrapped up in a small leather packet. "What is this?" She smiled at me. "It's a gift. I felt like I owed you something." I smiled too. "No you don't. If anything, I owe you."

She shook her head, but didn't speak. Instead, she handed me the packet. Inside were silver-ringed goggles held by a leather strap. The glass was a beautiful amber color. "To protect your eyes from the light. I know how much it bothers you." I looked at her. "Thank you. I... don't know what to say."

She simply smiled and took my hand. "Hiss." The way she said it gave me shivers, and I followed her command. 'Is anyone out there?' After some time, I heard a creeper hiss in return. 'Yes. There is life all over the forest.' I smiled and hissed again. 'I need your help, friend.' The creeper peeked his head around a tree, then walked closer. 'How is it that you can speak to me?'

'I don't know. I am gifted.' The creeper stood in front of us and waited. I turned to Jess. "Now what?" She looked at the gate. "Can you make it explode? If you can't or don't want to, that's fine." I turned at the creeper. 'Does it hurt when you explode?' He stared at me for a long time before hissing back. 'No. There is nothing past the detonation.' I nodded, and turned back to Jess.

"I can tell him to explode, but it doesn't feel right." She nodded. "That's okay. I brought these, so it's no problem." She used her free hand to pull out a stick of dynamite from her pockets. "Do you have your gloves?" I nodded and took them out of my hoodie. It felt wrong to let go of her hand, but it had to be done so I could put them on.

The creeper waited patiently, staring at me and Jess. Once she had planted the explosive, I warned them to step back. Then, I snapped my fingers and the fuse caught fire. I ran behind cover the second I saw the tiny spark. A few seconds later, a resonating boom created a hole in the sewer gate.

Jess took my hand again and dashed in excitedly. "Come on!" I hissed for the creeper to follow us and in we went. We travelled through the sewer sistem for a while, our hands never apart. We stopped once to watch the moonlight through a sewer lid on the roof, and I put on my goggles.

The light no longer hurt me, and I could see everything clearly. Even with the amber tint. "Wow. It looks so beautiful." I turned to look at Jess. She was still entranced with the moon. My heartbeat sped up, and my breath grew shallow. "Like you". She turned to me, and I could feel the blush on my face. But she didn't push me away.

I grabbed her other hand without looking away. Now or never. I inched closer, and she gasped. "Simon..." I stopped. And took a step back. Her own blush was appearing on her face. "What took you so long?" Then, and without warning, she let go of my hands and threw her arms around my neck. Holding me in her embrace, she closed her eyes and kissed me.

I was stunned. Then I closed my eyes and returned the kiss. I held her by her waist, and we stayed like that for a while, holding each other under the moonlight. The creeper hissed once we separated to breathe. 'Does this happen often?' I smiled and, unable to stop myself, started laughing. Jess just stared in a confused state, and when I translated his words, she broke into a giggle.

We kept walking, holding hands happily until we reached a dead end. There, she turned to face me. "Do you trust me, Simon?" I hesitated, looking for the right words. "More than anyone else." She nodded and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Then I need you to make the creeper explode."

This caught me off-guard. "But... you said..." she sighed. "I know what I said Simon. But I need you to do this for me." After a while, I nodded, and turned to the creeper. 'If I asked you, would you detonate?' He stared at me for a while. 'Of course. I have lived my life, and are no longer needed on this earth.' His words made my throat swell up with sadness, and I saw tears at the edge of my vision.

"He said he will. Where do you want the explosion?" No longer smiling, she pointed to a spot beneath a dark sewer lid. It must be covered with something, or be inside a house. "Are you sure, Jess?" She squeezed my hand. "I'm sure, Simon." I nodded and hissed at the creeper. 'Over here.' He nodded slightly and slowly wandered up to the spot. My eyes were swimming with tears now. 'I'm sorry.' He only turned to look at me. 'Goodbye. I'm glad that I was of assistance.' Then, he started hissing and flashing. Jess and I stood back and watched as the creeper closed it's sad, dark eyes.

And exploded.

The roof started to come down, along with gold. Gold? The bank... I turned to Jess in shock. She turned to look me open the eye and held my other hand. "I'm sorry..." A figure jumped through the hole on the roof, carrying a large burlap sack. "Good job, Jess. Come on!" Her dad. My heart ached. I turned back to Jess, and I saw that she was crying. "I'm sorry! He made me do it! Please, I'm sorry!"

I let go of her hands. "You used me, Jess." She was crying heavily now. "I'm sorry!" Her dad's voice boomed from a faraway tunnel. "Hurry up, Jess!" She tried to grab my hand again, but I backed away. "Simon, please! I'm so, so sorry! We need to go!" It was getting hard to breathe, and I felt a constant pinging in my head. I didn't know how to feel.

She embraced me again. "Simon, I love you! My dad, he said he would hurt you if I didn't make you do it!" I just looked at her with emotionless eyes. "You told him." She pressed her head against my chest. "I'm sorry!" She looked up again and kissed me. But I didn't return the gesture. I felt a weird tingling all along my skin, a constant wave from head to toe. I heard Jess gasp. I looked down at myself, and saw my skin pale, then change back. Pale, normal, pale, normal.

"Simon! Calm down, please! Forgive me!" She held my arm tight and pulled me with her. The alarm from the bank had been blaring for some time, and I decided to tuck the storm in my heart away, to bottle it up and bury it. My skin returned to normal, and the pinging stopped. I started running at the same pace.

"Come on." I ran faster, and then I was the one pulling her. Once we were outside, I noticed that her father was here too, laughing crazily in the moonlight. "We did it! We did it! We robbed the mothe-focking bank! A, ha-haha!" Jess pulled me closer. "I'm sorry Simon." I turned to her. "I know." Her eyes were red, and she tried to kiss me but I backed away. "You told me." She was shocked at my monotone words. "Simon?"

I walked away slowly, but then I felt her hand in mine. "Simon! Please forgive me! Please! I love you!" My heart sped up again, and the feelings I stored away swam up to the surface. But I pushed them back down. "If you truly did, then you would have told me. I could have helped you. But you didn't. You weren't afraid for my safety, you were afraid for yours."

The tears came back, and she started sobbing. "Th-that's n-not true! I do love you! Please, forgive me! Your my best friend!" I looked at her, my face stern and devoid of emotion. "I was." She shrank back, but held on to my arm. Then, I heard his father. "Jess! Time to go! It's the fuzz!" She turned and we watched him run into the forest. Then she looked back at me. "Run! Simon, run! Go!"

She pushed me away and I saw her fall to her knees, still sobbing. "Go! They'll catch you! Run!" I let my feelings rise for a split second before pushing them back down.

"I love you too." Then I turned to run, and never looked back.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Time leap: one year. Simon's POV

I sat down on a rotting log, breathing heavily. A dream woke me up. I was back in my old city home, back in that damn sewer. Back in her arms. If I had a cigarette, I'd probably light it and smoke the memories away. But I had never been one to push problems away with chemicals.

Instead, I fiddled with something I had started two years ago. It was a mechanical rose. I was going to give it to Jess, or at least that had been the plan. Now, without purpose or muse, it was left unfinished. It was supposed to be a box that, when you push a button, transforms and blooms into a metallic flower.

I heard the moans of monsters and tucked everything away, then I stood up and walked towards the edge of the hill. I had climbed up on this hill to gather my bearings. But I found something better. I arrived at the edge of a valley, with forests all along it's borders and plains in the center. Even a lake off to the side. How quaint. Very nice. There is a small house in the center of the valley. Three people were there, sitting around near a plot of farmland.

The monsters were coming out. They must've noticed, because they got up and started walking to their house. I saw a lone creeper slowly shamble towards them. The creeper cut off their entrance to the house, and more mobs began to appear. Two of the people kept their cool, but the third simply panicked and hid behind the tallest figure.

I was sure they weren't gonna make it. Not without help.

I put a torch to my right hand and snapped my fingers, lighting it up. Three nearby phantoms noticed, and started gliding in lazy circles around me. "Help them, fast." I spoke as gently as possible, and pointed towards the three shapes surrounded by mobs. The phantoms chirped and swooped down, flying as quickly as they could.

I had two choices. I could stay up here like a coward and watch, or I could follow the phantoms and help.

"Aw, screw this."

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Happy and a little sad Author's Notes

The Backstory went on longer than anticipated, but it felt good to write it down. I almost cried writing this. :')

In the main story, Simon is very reserved. Even during his own POVs he doesn't talk much about his feelings, or even show them. Well, this is why.

Anywho, thank you for your time, and good day!

~ LeMafiaKreb


End file.
